I Do Everything that You Ask
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.
1. I'm Doing this for You Dean

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics or song Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I'm Doing this for You Dean

Castiel hadn't expected it. He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling in the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean. It took him a mere second to recognize this wasn't his Dean and another second to turn him over to heal his wounds.

The hunter coughed, eyes fluttering open. He blinked to clear his blurry vision. That had not gone as smooth as when Cas had done it. His heart clenched and he grit his teeth. Still, he couldn't exactly blame the angel. They'd both been on the verge of dying after all.

"Dean?" The angel frowned. What had happened? And when was this Dean from?

He frowned at the familiar voice and glanced up to see Castiel standing over him. A lump formed in his throat. "C-Cas?" The green-eyed hunter called weakly, voice cracking. He shouldn't have been surprised. This was exactly who he was supposed to be sent to. And yet he couldn't help but feel the shock of seeing the angel, his angel.

To his surprise Dean wrapped his arms around him, making a choking sound as he whispered his name again. He was even more surprised to feel a wetness on his neck. Was Dean crying? After a brief moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around the hunter, pulling him up into a sitting position.

Remembering his wounds, he pulls back and looks down to see they've disappeared, only the rips and tears in his clothes to prove they were even there. He releases a sigh before he smiles up at the blue-eyed angel. "Cas."

The angel stiffens as suddenly Dean is kissing him and for a moment he doesn't know what to do, just enjoying the sensation of having the hunter so close. Then he kisses back, trying his best to express his own feelings. It seems all too soon when the kiss is broken but as Dean smiles sadly at him, he begins to worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you before but I'm actually from the future. And well, I know technically I'm not supposed to be doing this but Samandriel and I were sorta desperate and it was either retreat on the brink of death or use the last of his strength to send me back to fix things." The green-eyed hunter pauses to see Cas thinking about what he's just said.

"I made the wrong choice."

Dean lifts his angel's head so he's no longer staring at the snow. "God no Cas, it was _me_. I convinced you to end the deal with Crowley and…" He shook his head. "It all went to hell then. It may not have been the apocalypse Heaven planned but it was still the apocalypse. Lucifer wasn't freed but Crowley opened Purgatory by himself, gained all those souls and Raphael was still at war with you, what angels were on your side and us. Neither Heaven or Earth stood a chance. Crowley picked us off like flies." He laughed humorlessly, "I think Samandriel and I might've been the only two left who were actively fighting."

Castiel frowned.

"So I've come to ask you Cas; no matter what present me says, I need you to make sure Crowley doesn't get those souls from Purgatory by taking them yourself. Destroy Raphael and whatever other players you find want to end the world. Keep us safe. Keep yourself safe." His eyes turned watery with more tears. "Don't make me watch you die again okay?" He leaned his forehead against Castiel's. "Promise me."

"I promise Dean."

The hunter grinned. "Thanks Cas."

The angel pulled away as he noticed the man was fading. "Dean!" He shouted, blue eyes widened in fear.

He kept grinning. "Yeah, Samandriel said that might happen," he said, taking a look at his see-through hands. "The price of changing the past."

Cas tried to touch him again but his hand went right through him.

"I love you Cas."

He stared back at the fading figure with sorrow filled-eyes. "I love you too Dean."

And then he complete disappeared, only the pressed down snow where he'd been the only indication that he'd been there at all.

His vessel's heart is racing and it _hurts_. It hurts like nothing else he's ever felt before. Even though he knows present Dean is still alive and well it still feels like he's lost a part of himself. He doesn't know if present Dean loves him the way future Dean did. Recalling how Dean said he was like family, maybe not. And if he does this, if he takes the souls of Purgatory what if this means Dean never _will_ love him? Cas frowns as he feels something wet on his cheeks. Tears? It doesn't matter, he tells himself. He got his sign, he got what he asked for and even though this time's Dean might never love him, at least for a while he had the chance to know what it would feel like. He'll keep his promise. He will stop Crowley from getting the souls of Purgatory. He'll end this war before it escalades into another apocalypse. And he'll do it because Dean asked him to. Maybe present Dean will grow to hate him, might never forgive him, but at least he'll be alive.

* * *

_"Dean, I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? All I ask is this one thing."_

Given time, maybe he'll finally get Dean to understand that he was never against him.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Reviews feed my writer's soul. Hint, hint.**


	2. I'm Doing this Because of You

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics or song Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

Dedicated to:

zabani-chan

Ventorum

haizegato

jojospn

* * *

Chapter 2:

I'm Doing this Because of You

Castiel couldn't help but smile when Raphael exploded at the snap of his fingers. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about the archangel hurting Dean. Crowley had aspirations but wasn't stupid enough to go against him now. The king of hell wouldn't be tempted to overstep his boundaries again. He'd make sure of that. Turning to the green-eyed hunter, he said, "So, you see, I saved you."

Dean stared back in shock at how easily the angel had destroyed Raphael. "Sure thing, Cas. Thank you."

He took a step toward him. "You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." You were right, he wants to say but he's unsure of how or if he should bring up the subject of a visit from future Dean.

"Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?"

Castiel's smile faltered in confusion. Why wasn't Dean proud of him? "What do you mean?"

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong."

And allow Crowley another chance at getting them? Let the king of hell take over and destroy everything? "Oh no, they belong with me."

"No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain."

Why was Dean looking at him like this? Didn't he understand? Hadn't he made things clear that he had everything under control? "No, I'm not finished yet." He still had to make sure no one else rose up to take Raphael's place in gathering angels to try to restart the apocalypse. "Raphael had many followers, and I must," he paused. What was he going to do with them? "Punish them all severely." He'd figure out the punishment after this.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too."

Castiel couldn't help but feel a small bit of hope that Dean, this Dean loved him.

"You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all."

No, he tells himself. He just thinks of me as a brother he has to save. A somewhat bittersweet smile forms on his lips. "You're just saying that because I won." It hits him as a rather childish thing to say but he can't help it. "Because you're afraid." And he doesn't know why, how Dean could lose his trust and faith in him so completely after everything he's done. As he feels Sam thrust the angel blade in his back, he decides that maybe if they won't accept him as their friend then perhaps they'll accept him as something else. He pulls the sword out of his back and puts it down. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore." Maybe he should be what they've all been missing; what they all need. "I'm your new God. A better one." He vows he will be. "So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord," Cas pauses again, knowing his next words are an empty threat. "Or I shall destroy you." He waits. Honestly, he doesn't care if any of them bow down or not. The blue-eyed angel just wants to hear Dean say he loves him before he leaves to do what he promised future Dean he would do. But Dean is silent as Bobby kneels down, urging the other two Winchesters to do the same. It just feels wrong. "Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love," he just barely keeps any emotion from showing in his voice, "not respect, just fear."

"Cas…"

The new god nearly snaps at the younger Winchester, "Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back." And yet, he can't really hold it against him. After all, it was a wonder he was walking and talking with the wall torn down. Undoubtedly his thoughts and logic were bound to be off kilter at the moment. "Get up," he tells Dean and Bobby.

"Cas, come on, this isn't you," Dean tries again.

Castiel ignores him, turns to walk over to Sam and presses two fingers to his forehead, causing the taller Winchester to freeze for a moment. [I'm sorry Sam. Please help Dean understand.] And then he disappears.

Sam blinks.

"Sam?" Dean calls out to him.

His wall…it's not back but he's…

"Sam! You okay?" Dean asks.

…he's okay now. Cas fixed him. "I'm…" Then something flashes in his mind's eyes, a bloody Dean in the snow, and he frowns for a moment before he faints.

* * *

When Sam wakes up it's dark but he can easily recognize that he's back at Bobby's. For a moment he wonders what happened before he recalls how he'd barely held himself together as he went to help Dean and Bobby stop Cas and Crowley from cracking open Purgatory. His eyes widen as he recalls literally stabbing the angel in the back. He hadn't really meant to. All he'd registered was both Dean and Bobby's fear as they stared at someone. It was only when Castiel had looked at him that he recognized him between the flashes of hell he saw. And yet, Cas had apologized to _him_. Yeah, sure Castiel had torn down his wall but he'd better than kept his promise. Instead of putting up another wall Cas had done something to make his memories of hell become faded memories that he could only remember in brief glimpses. And then there was… Sammy frowned. A memory that wasn't his but Castiel's. It was of the angel asking for a sign and receiving his answer in the form of a Dean from the future, a Dean who had faded out of existence because that future no longer existed. And now he understood. Truly couldn't blame the angel for once again merely doing as Dean asked, as Dean made him promise. And with good reason, considering what future Dean had said happened. Now all he had to do was try to convince his brother that the angel had always been on his side. His lips curved up into a grin as a giggle threatened to escape. He'd suspected Dean of thinking of Cas as more than a brother or best friend and now he had proof! Of course then he pouted as he realized he didn't have the ability to share Castiel's memory. Well, fine. Proof he couldn't prove but still!

* * *

"Sam," Dean exclaimed in surprise as he saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table. "How you feeling?"

He smiled at his brother. "Fine."

"So he…"

"Fixed the wall? Not exactly. He sort of faded my memories of hell so it doesn't really bother me." The taller Winchester's expression turned serious, "And he also added a memory."

He frowned, "Added a memory?"

If he smiled, Dean wouldn't think he was serious. But damnit, he couldn't wait to see his brother's reaction to this. "Apparently Cas asked for a sign from God to show him if he was doing the right thing or not."

The shorter hunter scoffs, "Must've been some fucked up sign to make Cas name himself the new God."

Sam frowns as he recalls the bloody Dean lying in the snow. "It was pretty straight forward but yeah, definitely screwed up."

"So what was it?"

"You."

Dean frowns in confusion. "Me?"

"Well, not _you_," the taller Winchester explains. "It was you from the future. Apparently Cas decided not to deal with Crowley and Crowley was able to take all the souls from Purgatory. Pretty much everyone was dead or being hunted down. Future you told Castiel that this angel, Samandriel had used the last of his power to send him back in time to fix things. He made Cas promise to take all the souls from Purgatory and destroy anyone who would try to take over and destroy everyone." He watched his brother who was deep in thought.

Expression hard, he asked, "How do you know he didn't just create a fake memory?"

This time Sammy couldn't stop from smirking a little, "Because Cas wasn't expecting future you to kiss him and from what I remember at the lab, Castiel doesn't seem to think you love him like the other Dean did."

"Whatever," he muttered and to his credit, the green-eyed man didn't blush. "Wait, did? What happened to future me?"

"Cas changed the timeline, so that Dean ceased to exist."

That made sense. "But what about declaring himself God? And threatening to destroy us?"

Sam gives him a look, "If you recall Dean, he didn't kill us like he said he would. And wasn't he looking at you when he demanded we bow down and profess our love? I think he just wanted to hear you say it. As for declaring himself God…" He shrugged, "He killed Raphael and told you he couldn't give up the souls because he wasn't done and now we know he meant he wasn't done doing what future you made him promise to do. Maybe he decided that the only way you'd listen to him was if he was God? I'm not sure. You know him better than I do."

Dean ran his hand back through his hair and sighed. "Alright. Then I guess we'll just wait. If the memory is real, then Cas should have no reason not to give up the souls when he's done."

"He also promised to protect us and himself so we shouldn't have to worry about his threats either."

"We'll that's great and all but what if you idgits are wrong and this is just his way of making sure we leave him alone?" Bobby asked from the doorway.

Dean's jaw tensed. "That's why we're going to be looking for a Plan B. We need to find someone or something that can take out Cas."

* * *

Next time:

Castiel returns the souls with the help of Sam and Dean

but there's one consequence that none of them saw coming

* * *

**-watching review count- Any moment now. Any moment that number's gonna go up. I just know it. –clicks page refresh- … -stares up at readers with big round eyes- You will review for this story, won't you?**


	3. Returning the Souls

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics or song Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

Dedicated to:

Lixah

castielpottergirl

LarissaCullen01

Guest

* * *

Chapter 3:

Returning the Souls

Castiel wasn't doing too well. Most of the souls kept quiet but there was something else inside of him, something far more deadly than the other creatures. Leviathan, they called themselves. They wanted violence, they wanted to feed but even more troubling than hearing their voices was the fact that his vessel was wearing out. He couldn't keep all the souls for very much longer before he'd explode and then all he'd done would be in vain. The Leviathan objected to being sent back. They wanted to be him. They particularly loved the idea of playing God. Sometimes, they'd take control from him and when he was finally in control again, he was surrounded by bodies of his brothers and sisters or humans who, while they had done things that were wrong, hadn't deserved to die. He blamed himself for not keeping himself in check, for not being strong enough to stay in control. After he made it perfectly clear to Crowley that controlling anything more than hell was out of the question and destroyed or took everything that would help someone open a door to Purgatory, he returned to Sam. He would see if the younger Winchester believed him and then, he wanted to ask Bobby and the Winchesters to be there when he put the souls back. This was partially to prove to them he had done so and partially because he might need some help pushing the Leviathan out. Hopefully, they'd be willing to give him that help even though they probably didn't completely trust him, if they trusted him at all.

* * *

"Sam."

The taller Winchester turned around to look at the angel. "Cas? Where have you been?" He frowned upon seeing his friend's vessel. "You're not looking too good."

"My vessel is straining to hold in the souls. I have finished destroying all the copies and material needed to open the door to Purgatory with the exception of what I will use to put the souls back."

He nodded. "Good." After a moment, he hesitantly asked, "You haven't been killing….people, have you?"

Castiel glanced down, ashamed. "I have not been in control this whole time. There were things in Purgatory that are stronger than the rest of the souls. They are…unhappy with my decision to return them. They would prefer to stay and they consider it highly amusing to kill in the name of God."

Sam frowned.

"I need your help to make sure that when I open the door they don't successfully cling to my vessel."

"They can do that?"

Blue eyes looked up. "They've been taking control from me. I do not believe it would be beyond them to hold on while the other souls are pushed into Purgatory."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do? How can I help?"

"Ideally, I would like to also have Dean and Bobby's help. The three of you should have a plan that I am unaware of in case they take control again." The angel shifted nervously. "Did you explain things to Dean?"

Sammy nodded. "Yeah, I told him about the memory and how you fixed me so I wouldn't go crazy. He seemed to take it rather well but I still think you should talk to him alone first, just to make sure everything's good."

The brunette didn't say anything at first but then he nodded. "Thank you Sam." And then with a flap of his wings, he was gone.

* * *

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened when he heard the sound of wings. "I'm surprised you have time to visit considering all the dead religious leaders and such." He heard the self-proclaimed God sigh.

"Dean, I apologize for not originally informing you of the deal I made with Crowley, but is it really necessary to assume the worst of me after everything I've done for you?" Castiel questioned sadly.

His expression hardened. "Pretty sure I never asked you to kill a human Cas."

"And I have not done so."

Green eyes met blue as he glanced over and saw that as usual, Cas appeared completely serious. "You telling me the new god isn't the one killing people?" He had to admit that despite what Sam had said, he was still surprised to see regret and sadness in the angel's eyes.

"I admit I am responsible. If I had been stronger I would have never lost control to them but even with the other souls they still manage to take control from time to time."

"Them?" Dean asked in confusion.

So Castiel explained about the souls that were stronger than the others, the ones that called themselves the Leviathan, the ones that killed many of his brothers and sisters, who took joy in killing in the name of God and how he needed Dean, Sam and Bobby to help him push all the souls back into Purgatory.

Throughout the angel's explanation, the hunter became less tense. This was Cas, his angel. For a moment, when he'd declared himself God, he'd thought he'd lost him. He was glad that he hadn't. "Cas? Is the memory you gave Sam real?" The older Winchester looks him in the eye and can't express his relief when Castiel doesn't look away.

"Yes."

He turns his eyes back on the road and for a few minutes, neither of them says anything. "Cas?" He feels the angel's eyes on him and tries not to blush. "Thanks." Out of the corner of his eye he sees the angel's confused yet pleased expression as a small smile forms on his lips.

"You're welcome Dean." Cas pauses. "I will always do anything in my power to help you." And just as the green-eyed man is turning his head to look at him, he disappears and flies off.

Dean can't help but feel a little frustrated at not having asked if the angel really loves him but figures they'll be plenty of time for that after they de-nuke him.

* * *

Bobby isn't happy. Oh, he's glad the angel really didn't get corrupted by power but he's not happy about the angel using Dean and Sam's souls for the extra kick he needs to ensure the Leviathan go back to where they belong. He's extremely unpleased to see Sam suffer and is more than a little concerned that while Dean is gasping and about ready to collapse, he doesn't actually appear to really be in any real pain.

Dean gasps out Castiel's name before the door closes and all three of them collapse, unconscious.

Bobby curses and goes over to check them.

The older Winchester sits up with a gasp just as Bobby is about to check for a pulse. "I thought you said I'd feel drained."

The older hunter checks Sam's pulse and is relieved to find him alive. He gives Dean a weird look. "You're not tired?"

"I feel like I could run a fucking marathon right now. How's Sam?"

"Alive."

He glances at Castiel and frowns. "Cas?"

Bobby checks his pulse. "He's got no pulse."

Dean feels his chest tighten in fear.

"He's not breathing."

"God Damnit Cas," the green-eyed man cursed. The angel can't be dead. He gets up on his knees beside Castiel's body and is about to perform CPR but the second he barely touches him, the angel's eyes open. He sighs. "Jesus Cas, we're going to need to go over some angel verses human questions. Do you guys not need to breathe or is it optional or what? Cuz I really thought you-"

"Who," the angel in the trench coat interrupted, "is Cas?"

Bobby and Dean exchanged looks.

"And who are you?" Castiel asked in confusion. "Who am _I_?"

Dean mentally groaned. Oh fuck.

* * *

Next time:

The key words – wings, memories, touch

* * *

**Every time I reread the next chapter the song _Everytime We Touch – Cascada_ starts playing in my head. I was tempted to actually name the chapter after it. Maybe that'll give more insight into the next chapter. Get ready because I'm gonna release the fluff and let it attack Dean and Cas. ;D**


	4. Every Touch is a Memory Renewed

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics or song Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

Dedicated to:

Sleiwd

castielpottergirl

mscottsayshi

cheshirekitten909

* * *

Chapter 4:

Every Touch is a Memory Renewed

Dean knew it was ridicules to feel hurt about it, but when Castiel flinched every time one of them touched him he couldn't help it. He was even a little bit angry but that didn't last long when the angel apologized and told them he simply didn't feel comfortable being touched. And he supposed if he didn't know who or what he was or who anyone around him was he wouldn't want anyone touching him either. But damnit, even after they agreed to give him his space the angel would shift away from him if he came within a certain distance. It was like out of the three of them, the angel trusted him the least.

Sam watched the two of them in concern. He knew how they both felt about each other, even though Cas lost his memory and Dean had yet to admit it to anyone and he didn't like seeing his brother or friend hurt over this. So, that night, after everyone but him and Castiel was asleep, he went to talk to him.

The blue-eyed angel glanced up as the older of the two brothers came down the stairs.

"Hey Cas."

He stared back blankly.

"Still thinking things over?" Sam went over to sit beside him.

Castiel frowned. "There is little else I can do at the moment." These people had told him what they knew about him; his name, what he was, what he'd done. But there was still something missing. "You haven't told me everything."

The hunter shifted, uneasy. "Well, we gave you a basic summary of the years since we've known you and compared to how long you've been around it may not seem like much but-"

"No, I mean," his frown deepened. "I'm missing something important." Seeing the giant man look away, nervously, he asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's kinda something personal you should talk to Dean about after you get your memories back."

"I see." He didn't really. "That is unfortunate."

"Don't worry Cas," Sammy smiled at him. "I'm sure your memories will be back in no time."

The angel sighed. "That is the problem. The reason I am uncomfortable with you, Dean and Bobby touching me is because I receive a flood of memories each time you do so. I have been sorting through the ones I have since you all went to bed and any other spare moments I have."

At this, the younger Winchester brightened. "So we can help you regain your memories? That's great news."

But Cas wasn't so cheerful. "They appear to be returning in order from the moment of my creation. At this rate it could very well take the rest of your lives to both return my memories and for me to sort through them."

Sam's good mood visibly deflated, "Well, maybe we could find a way to speed it up."

He shook his head. "If I remember too much without having sorted through them it's likely I'll lose my grip on reality like you did when you had your memories of hell."

The giant sighed. "We'll think of something."

* * *

As the days pass Castiel is slowly putting himself together with Sam's help, asking the hunter for a brief touch once he sorts through the memories he has. While he never catches Dean's expression of brief hurt before glaring and turning away, he somehow senses the elder brother's unease. It was him who had made Sam promise not to tell Dean and Bobby. And it has everything to do with the important, personal thing he can't remember. It has everything to do with Dean Winchester. Cas doesn't know, is unfamiliar with the sensations and emotions he feels around the hunter even though it feels familiar and he knows he's probably been feeling this way for some time. He thinks back to what they have told him about himself and his actions over the past couple years and he has a feeling, is almost certain, that the important thing he can't remember helps tie it all together. It's not that he doesn't believe that he'd do the things they've said he's done. He believes them not only because his actions were logical but due to the fact he would've been able to tell if they were lying. So when Sam told him he'd need to talk to Dean after recovering his memories, he believes him. And because he cannot discuss the issue with Dean he tries to put some distance between them so that he does not become distracted by the feelings and urges he has around him. This turns out to be more difficult than he originally thought. He can't stop his automatic responses or habits. His very being wants to be close to Dean and it's a struggle to hold himself back. He feels the need to watch the older Winchester whenever he is within sight. There are nights he can't help but go watch him sleep or to just be in his presence without needing to worry about hiding his own reactions. Every now and then he notices his wings are reaching for him but it is only when Dean is sleeping that he allows them to actually touch him. It intrigues him that the human appears to have the ability to feel them and it frightened him the first time Dean grabbed a fist full of feathers in his sleep and pulled one wing closer. He's still unsure of his own being's response to this, which feels like a ripple of light, warmth and love going through him. After a week or two of this he notices it is during these nights he's able to sort through his memories faster and is able to sort through any he receives while Dean is holding one of his wings almost as fast as he receives them. He doesn't tell Sam though because these moments feel private even though the green-eyed hunter is asleep. But he does know eventually, if this keeps up, it'll be only a matter of months before he remembers everything.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to think of it; how Castiel kept his distance during the day but had started popping in now and then when he was asleep. At first Cas would just sit on the other side of the room and he could feel the angel's eyes on him. His first reaction was to demand what he was doing in his room, but he didn't want him to leave. He missed Cas. He missed the angel evading his personal space and he just couldn't figure out what all the touching between Castiel and Sam was all about. At first he thought maybe the angel liked Sam now instead of him but he knew his brother wouldn't do that to him. Plus, his brother seemed to almost time how long they touched and even Cas appeared to give off this awkward feeling whenever it happened. As time went on, the angel came into his room more often until he was coming every night. And it was during these times that he felt something touch him. He immediately knew it was Castiel despite the angel still being too far to reach out and touch him. When he felt something soft against his face, he almost opened his eyes. Instead he moved as if he was shifting in his sleep and grabbed the thing touching him. They felt like feathers. He'd frozen as he came to the only possible conclusion; he was touching the blue-eyed angel's wings. Dean tensed slightly as he heard a low short whine. Was that Cas? God, he hadn't hurt him, had he? He was about to let go when he felt the other wing shift over him. He shivered. As he couldn't freely experiment with the wings without alerting Castiel that he was awake, he decided to grab them every time one brushed against his face. And if a wing began immediately brushing over his face after a couple weeks of this told him anything, it was that Dean wasn't causing him any pain. If anything, it probably felt good. Feeling the angel's presence slowly move a little closer each night made him wonder how far things would go before he couldn't help but 'wake up.'

* * *

Sam noticed when Castiel slowly stopped silently asking for a brief touch to help him recover his memories. He also noticed that this seemed to coincide with his brother's glares turning into puzzled frowns before Dean stopped looking at them at all when the touching stopped. Although he was happy about avoiding the awkwardness he knew it was necessary for the angel's memories to return. So late one night, he went downstairs to talk to Cas. Only the angel wasn't downstairs…or outside. "Cas," he called out into the night. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the brunette appear on the porch.

"Yes Sam?" Castiel was glad for the cover of night for his face was heated again from feeling Dean's fingers comb through his feathers as if trying to groom his wings in his sleep.

"Where were you?" When he doesn't receive an answer, he sighs. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask why you've stopped touching me for more memories."

"I have found a more efficient way to retrieve and sort through memories."

"Really? That's great Cas. What is it?" The younger Winchester is surprised to see the angel shift nervously and look away. But then it occurs to him that maybe it's something very private and personal for angels. "You know what? You don't have to tell me. I trust you."

This time the blue-eyed angel nods. "Thank you Sam."

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep then and you can go back to," he clears his throat, a little embarrassed at what the angel could be doing, "doing whatever you were doing."

* * *

Dean automatically wakes up when Castiel is back in the room again and is tempted to ask where he went and why, but as one wing settles around him while the other brushes against his face, he's lulled into sleep; all the late nights taking their toll on him.

* * *

Next time:

Something's wrong with Cas

You read the character insanity/madness warning, yes?

At least there's still fluff

* * *

**For those of you who have played Fable 3, were you disturbed as I was when you finally got your wings and witnessed how some people get a little too excited when you make them appear? Though, for the record, I'm pretty sure I have a wing fetish. Sadly, it'll never be satisfied since as far as I know people don't have wings. Such a shame. I'm terrified of heights but I'd try to overcome it if I could fly or someone I'm close to could. Anyway, is it normal for the tattoos on your character to glow light blue but have black wings with red tattoos? I'm a little confused as to how and why this happened since I used to have white wings with blue tattoos and my morality still registers on the extreme high side of good.**


	5. Save Me from Madness

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics or song Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

Dedicated to:

Sleiwd

d767468

Hawkfire28

* * *

Chapter 5:

Save Me from Madness

Sam and Dean went back to hunting, Dean still under the impression that while Castiel didn't remember things he had a handle on his angel mojo and so was fit to come with them.

Cas felt unsure about his nightly habit of regaining and sorting memories by touching Dean with his wings. Sam would be asleep and it wasn't as if he didn't trust the other Winchester but it still made him feel uncomfortable. As irrational as it was he felt as if the taller hunter was intruding on his time with the green-eyed man. Even invisible and knowing Sam couldn't possibly know he was there, much less what he was doing didn't seem to make a difference. He was close, so close to remembering everything now. Castiel was currently at the point where he was searching for Dean's soul in Hell. It made his uneasy to recall it as if it had just happened. His wings reflected his restlessness, only calming when Dean's fingers worked through his feathers. He often found himself closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation, repeating over and over in his head. _Dean is safe. I saved him. I didn't fail._

* * *

When Castiel started invading Dean's personal space again during the day, Dean didn't notice at first. All those nights spent sleeping practically wrapped in the angel's wings made him a lot less sensitive about Cas being close.

Sam, however, noticed almost immediately. He saw how the blue eyes almost constantly watched his brother, how tense Cas was when Dean wasn't within his sight and how he visibly relaxed when he caught sight of him again. At first, while he was concerned, he didn't really feel the need to bring it up but as this behavior continued into the next day, the day after and the day after that did he truly became worried. He'd even tried cornering the angel to ask him what was going on but… Well, unless he planned to employ the help of a ring of holy fire it didn't seem he'd be talking to him.

What made Dean notice Castiel's odd behavior was when he felt the angel's wing seem to gently brush against him, something he might've thought was his imagination if it wasn't for the facts that he had lots of experience of what those wings felt like and that this occurred multiple times in one day. Not wanting his brother to know anything was up he mostly tried to act like nothing was going on. When Sam wasn't around things were just awkward because he had no clue what was going on. Did Cas finally figure out that he was aware of what he did at night? Of course, it was when night came that things became even more confusing. The angel's wings, now that he wasn't just feeling the occasional brush, were practically trembling. That's when he started to worry. Was something wrong with Cas? The following day as the angel's behavior continued, he actually asked if the angel was okay. And Castiel looked as if he wanted to talk but then he'd appeared conflicted and confused. That's when it occurred to him that maybe the angel didn't _know_ what was wrong. Maybe he wasn't even sure if something _was_ wrong. After all, they couldn't exactly tell him much about what being an angel meant, how it felt or anything like that. Before he could get anything out of him though Sam reappeared and he wasn't sure if he should bring the topic up again or not.

Castiel, for his part, was suffering from an emotional overload and whiplash. From the time he'd entered Hell, to raising Dean from perdition, to his brothers' betrayal, to his search for God, to loosing his powers, to Sam jumping into the cage, to starting a war with Raphael, to working with Crowley, to lying, to his struggle with the souls, to all his encounters with Dean whether future or present his emotions were strong and overwhelming as he felt each memory. It was more than he'd ever felt during the rest of his existence combined. It was enough that he'd briefly worried he'd lose himself. If it wasn't for Dean he was sure he would have. It was because of their bond, he now knew, that the older Winchester was able to feel his wings and help him recover his memories faster. He recalled how while touching both brother's souls had hurt Sam, it had caused a different reaction in Dean. Put simply, Dean's soul was not only familiar with Castiel's grace and true form, but was used to being held during the time it had taken him to pull Dean's soul out of Hell. It was for this reason, he believed, that the hunter subconsciously responded to presence of his wings while he slept. Oh, if he only knew.

* * *

After more than a week had pasted Dean decided he needed to talk to Cas and make sure his brother wouldn't interrupt him before he got some answers. So, he gleefully informed Sam he was going to the local bar and that if he didn't get himself another room he'd be sleeping in the Impala. He smirked as his brother grumpily complained as he went to go ask for another room. But as he glanced at he angel, he was surprised by the look he was getting from him. "You alright Cas? You look like you just found out your puppy died."

The confused frown appeared. "I don't have a puppy."

* * *

True to his word, Dean did go to the local bar but he did not pick anyone up like he'd implied he would. Tonight was about Cas. He just needed to kill some time to make sure Sam didn't spot him going back to his room alone.

Meanwhile, Castiel sat in Dean's motel room. He didn't want to see Dean flirting with women. Knowing that the hunter was going to engage in intercourse just added one more emotion to the spectrum of emotions he couldn't seem to stop experiencing. Perhaps it had been unwise to relive so many powerful memories at once. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he lost himself.

* * *

When Dean got back to his room and turned on the light, he frowned at the sight before him.

Castiel was tightly curled up on Dean's bed, surrounded and partially covered by said hunter's clothes and muttering to himself.

"Cas?"

The angel sat up, his blue eyes wild as they focused on Dean, "Dean!"

He watched as Cas went from looking relieved to fearful and unsure before his eyes seemed to glaze over and he went back to being curled up. What the hell was going on? As he moved closer he could hear what the angel was muttering, his frown deepening as he heard his name being whispered over and over like a prayer.

In his mind events and fragmented thoughts just kept repeating over and over, continuing an endless emotional roller coaster. _Save Dean. Save Dean. Save Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean hurt. Dean's hurt. Protect Dean. Must save Dean. Dean's dying. Can't. Can't stop. Dean. Dean. Dean. Where is Dean? Where is Dean? I tried. Tried. Please Dean. I'm sorry. Dean. Dean. Dean. Why can't you trust me? Why Dean? Why?_

"Cas?" He whispered softly, gently shaking the angel's shoulder. The angel didn't appear to give any reaction until Dean felt his wings just barely brushing against him and pulling back as if they'd received a shock at each point of contact.

Castiel was receiving shocks. Each one disrupted his thoughts, interrupted the events he was seeing and briefly paused the emotional loop.

Dean wasn't sure what was going on but the angel's wings seemed to be trying to hold onto him and so as he felt them brush against him he blindly reached out to grab a fist full of feathers in each hand. He felt the wings shudder in his grasp but they didn't try to get loose.

The angel moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he relived everything one more time but this time slower and at a pace he could emotionally keep up with. Without thinking or knowing what was going on in the present, he pulled his wings forward, unintentionally pulling the hunter against him and wrapping both of them in his wings.

Seeing his angel was calming down and perhaps fighting whatever was wrong, he shifted to get comfortable and wrapped an arm around Cas. "It's okay Cas. You're gonna be okay," he whispered, rubbing the angel's back. It took a while, he wasn't sure how long because he fell asleep but when he woke up the angel wasn't as tightly curled into a ball and appeared to be sleeping calmly of all things.

Someone pounded on the door. "Hey, you up yet?" Sammy's voice came through the door.

Dean sighed and tried to get up, only to feel Castiel's wings pull in closer. He glanced at the angel's face and saw him frowning deeply in his sleep. "I'll come find you later Sam! I'm currently occupied!" His lips formed a grin as he heard his brother's muffled complaints before he walked away. The hunter looked at the angel's face again and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. "You're safe Cas. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

The angel's frown disappeared.

He shifted and kissed the angel's forehead. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Castiel was not asleep but he wasn't exactly awake either. He was still in his own mind reliving events but at this point as the cycle continued he could start to detach himself in a way that only came with time. The majority of these things happened long enough ago that he could let those feelings fade. He just needed time. His major concern was the one feeling he couldn't let go no matter how far in the past he'd felt it for. He'd been unable to sort out exactly what emotions he'd been feeling before but as the others settled, this one held strong and true. Love. He loved Dean and every time he relived future Dean's death, he felt anguish at the thought that present Dean didn't love him.

* * *

The green-eyed hunter's stomach growled. He was hungry. And that was the least of his problems. He really needed to pee. He tried talking to Cas, promising he'd come back and even saying he just needed to use the bathroom and get some food but the wings still wouldn't let him escape. It would be his luck that the moment the angel decided to wake up was when he'd just started cursing and yelling. "Damnit Cas! Let me go already!"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion before his wings pulled away, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as the hunter went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. How long had he been holding Dean captive with his wings? Wanting to avoid Dean's anger he left the room.

When Dean came back out and saw the angel was gone, he cursed himself. Great, he'd been supportive all night and morning and for all he knew the angel had no idea of what had happened as he'd seemed unaware or asleep the whole time. If only he'd kept his temper in check for a few more minutes.

* * *

Next time:

Dean and Cas talk and Sam witnesses something he wishes he hadn't.

* * *

**Awww, I love Destiel cuddles! This was one of those chapters where I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going and then a plot bunny appeared and started just hopping all over my keyboard and before I knew it the chapter was done.**


	6. I Want You to Touch It

**I Do Everything that You Ask**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own the lyrics

Timeline:

Season 6 and just the tiniest bit of Season 7 (not a lot of spoilers for those who haven't seen that)

Pairing:

Dean/Castiel

Warning:

Character death…sorta. You have to read to get it. Oh and character…insanity? Madness? I'm not sure how to word it but you get the idea, right?

Note:

Now made into a…six shot? Yeah, I like that. Six shot/multi-chapter. So five new chapters for those who've already read this when it was a one shot. Thank you reviewers. I'll be updating once every two weeks as I'm still currently recovering from surgery. Getting an organ removed is not fun. My best friend (who kindly re-bandage me the first time I needed it done and was unable to do it myself) is of the opinion that it looks like I've been shot multiple times. As soon as I got my first look at the damage I had to agree.

Summary:

He'd hoped, prayed for a sign from God as he sat on that park bench in the snow. But he hadn't seen this coming. A human suddenly appearing, falling into the snow, turning it red with his blood. And not just any human, but Dean.

Dedicated to:

d767468

Hawkfire28

castielpottergirl

Sleiwd

silversky13

* * *

Chapter 6:

I Want You to Touch It

When Castiel appeared in the dinner Sam didn't startle and even as he took in the angel's tense and nervous vibe he wasn't really concerned as this had been the pattern for about the past two weeks if Dean wasn't around. However, when Cas stiffened for a moment before looking down at the table, his attention was caught. Glancing up, he saw Dean had entered the dinner and was walking toward them. He caught his brother's quick glance at Cas and saw concern and worry in his gaze before Dean smiled at Sammy. What happened?

"Hey Sammy," the hunter greeted as he slid into the booth, sitting across from Castiel. "Cas."

The angel didn't look up.

"Would you mind giving us some time alone? Cas and I need to talk," he smiled reassuringly at his brother.

Despite wanting to ask what was going on, Sam got up.

"Thanks Sammy."

At least Castiel was going to talk to someone. He just hoped his brother wouldn't screw things up.

After Sam left the dinner, Dean glanced back at the angel in the trench coat.

"I'm sorry Dean."

The hunter frowned. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that was yelling at you."

Blue eyes glanced up, "I was unaware my wings were…"

Dean chuckled. "Keeping me captive? Well, yeah Cas. I knew that. That's part of the reason I started yelling was because I knew you weren't hearing me and I… I really needed to get to the bathroom before I lost complete control of my bladder."

The angel was relieved Dean hadn't been really angry at him.

"What happened to you anyway? I came back to my room and saw you curled up on the bed, muttering to yourself."

Cas frowned. "For the past week or so my mind seemed to be stuck on a loop of memories from the time I went to raise you from perdition to the moment where I lost all my memories. I felt everything from those memories as if it was presently happening."

"Is that why you kept touching me with your wings?" He was surprised to see the angel blush.

"It kept me grounded. While you went to the bar I sat in your room and lost myself to the loop to the point where I couldn't see or feel anything else. I'm unsure how long I was stuck like that but at one point I felt everything start to pause for a second before resuming. Then everything suddenly slowed down and while I was still reliving everything in my mind it was at a pace I could handle."

Dean nodded. That must have been after Castiel's wings had wrapped around him. "So does this mean you remember everything?"

"Yes."

For a few minutes neither of them said anything, Cas still feeling awkward about holding Dean captive with his wings and Dean trying to gather the courage to finally ask if the angel really loved him.

"Hey Cas?"

Blue eyes glanced up from Sam's plate.

"Is it normal that I can feel your wings?" The hunter asked curiously.

"Before you I did not believe such a thing was possible," the angel replied. "I believe it has to do with the bond we formed when I raised you from perdition. It's possible that it's left you more sensitive to perceiving my true form but until I touched your soul while it was in your body your body hadn't been given that sensitivity."

Dean blinked. "So do you think if you were to touch my soul again I'd be able to," he paused, trying to find the right word, "maybe at least see your wings instead of just feeling them?"

A look of contemplation appeared on Castiel's face. "Perhaps." Seeing the look on the human's face, he added, "But I would not advise it."

"Oh come on Cas! Pleeease," the green-eyed man actually pouted. Never. And he meant _Never_ would he ever actually admit to using such a thing. But hey, if it worked.

Castiel stared at him. What-? What was that? He'd never seen that look before. His gaze fell to the hunter's lower lip.

* * *

Sam walked over to Dean's motel room and without much thought, unlocked and opened the door. This turned out to be a big mistake for there, completely unaware of his presence, were Dean and Castiel.

Cas had his back to Sam and was standing very close to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning toward the angel, moaning and panting.

"_Cas_," the older Winchester groaned.

His face flushed at the thought that the two of them had finally gotten together but stopped as his older brother pulled back enough that he could see the angel's arm was inside of Dean's chest in a way that could only mean that Castiel was touching Dean's soul. Not wanting to interrupt but mentally noting to ask them what was going on later, he left quickly and quietly. Bobby had told Sam that Dean had an odd reaction to Castiel touching his soul and Sam hadn't really been able to say anything about it since he'd been in too much pain to really register anything around him at the time and there was no way Dean would do anything other than blow off his questions on the matter. After what he'd just witnessed though he could completely understand.

* * *

Castiel pulled his arm out of the hunter's chest.

"Fuck Cas," the man gasped, out of breath and a bit out of it. "I feel like you just gave me a hundred orgasms all at once." He chuckled, unable to help feeling giddy. "Man, I wonder what it would be like if we could actually do that with your true form," he said, not noticing the angel's nervous expression or red tinted cheeks. "Can an angel fuck a soul?" Dean grabbed his companion's tie and pulled him closer. "Let's give it a shot. I bet we could pull it off."

Cas swallowed, now forced to straddle the green-eyed man's lap. "Dean, I think we should wait until the euphoria has faded. You are not thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly," Dean murmured before pulling on the tie to bring the angel's face closer and pressing his lips against Castiel's. "I love you Cas. Don't you love me?"

Blue stared into green. Dean loved him? _This_ Dean loved him? "Why would I do everything that you ask of me if I did not?"

He smiled, his eyes giving away his insecurity. "I wasn't sure whether to believe Sam or not about it. I mean, why me? Not that I'm complaining but I just don't-" His words were stopped by the angel pressing a finger against his lips.

"To me, you are what Heaven should be."

The hunter smirked. "I bet you use that pick-up line on all us mere mortals." He laughed as the angel tilted his head in confusion.

"What is a pick-up line?"

Dean shook his head, chuckling. Cas had to be Heaven's most adorable angel.

* * *

"So," Sam started after the three of them had been in the car for over an hour.

Castiel turned his head to look at the younger Winchester while Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Is there anything you guys wanna tell me?"

The brunette held back a grin even as his angel glanced at him. "Nope."

"Nothing about what's been going on with Cas the past week or so?"

Neither of them said anything.

"Maybe why he was touching your soul at the motel?"

Dean couldn't stop the surprise he felt at that question. He briefly glanced at Castiel who riding shot gun and wondered if the angel could just hit his brother with one of his wings. His lips turned up in a smile at the sight of them. It was odd, feeling the appendages and yet also seeing them pass through solid objects as if nothing was even there. He'd asked why the wings didn't go through him and Cas informed him it was because he _wanted_ to touch and feel Dean. Having everything else not go through his wings would just complicate things. His thoughts turned to his brother. He smirked. "I don't know why you and Bobby are so squeamish about it."

"Because it hurts Dean," Sammy replied grumpily.

His smirk grew. "Well, you know what they say. There's a thin line between pleasure and pain."

Sam opened his mouth to retort before he closed it. Then he gave his brother his bitch face. He did _not_ want to talk about how much _pleasure_ his brother got from Castiel. "Jerk."

Dean just laughed. "Bitch."

Cas tilted his head slightly but said nothing. Dean was happy. That was all he'd ever wanted.

* * *

**YES! It's finished! And it's awesome! What did you guys think? Anyway, I'm having trouble deciding which SPN fic to post next so I think I'll let you choose. Just tell me in a review or msg me by next week with your choice. Just so you know Dean and Castiel have a moment in both of them.**

_While Dean Was Dead_

Summary:

Season 6, Dean is dead while he makes a bet with Death for Sam's soul. Surely Castiel noticed something was wrong in those seven minutes

_This is my Story_

Summary:

Season 6, Castiel needs someone to talk to. He also wants Dean to give him a chance to explain. The Dean he knows now won't but maybe, just maybe another Dean will. TimeTravel

* * *

**I've decided to start posting my SPN challenges at the end of my chapters. They're all on my SPN challenge forum if anyone wants to look. I'm starting with the oldest and working my way back.**

* * *

**Family of Chosen Ones Challenge**

**Crossover**: Harry Potter/Supernatural

**Prompt: **

There was another reason why Dean was always told angels were watching over him and it had nothing to do with Anna and everything to do with Castiel. When Harry was placed with his aunt and uncle after his parents' death Castiel was ordered to remove the wizard from the unfit family and be placed with the Winchester family.

**Pairings:**

Eventually Dean/Castiel

**Requirements:**

Harry will be either the youngest or maybe a year and a half older than Sam

Write how Harry comes to be with the Winchesters

Attempt to fit in Harry's destiny along with Dean and Sam's with the apocalypse


End file.
